Traveling Mirrors
by Zerokira Kurayami
Summary: What happens when two best friends travel through a mirror into the Naruto land? Where are they placed? "Why is there a mirror wall in your room" Follow Moriko and Kei as they live on in the Naruto world! *Co-Writing with @looneygirl34
1. Prolouge

A beautiful day shines bright upon Emily Hall and Alexandra Evermore. Friend who were united by Erika Grand. They were the three best friends that anyone could have. It had always been that way since they were freshmen in high school. There was really nothing that could separate there three people. Of course… that was till their junior year in high school and their first time attending prom.

"Hurry up Alex I need to go into the bathroom" Yelled Emily who was impatiently knocking at the bathroom door

"I told you to use my parent's bathroom! There gone for the weekend anyways not like there gonna notice!" Responded Alex applying an extra coat of mascara on herself. She sighed at the knock that Emily made on the door

"Fine! Just go inside already and shower!" Said Alex holding Emily's arm and pushing her inside the bathroom. "Don't take too long we only got an hour left!"

Emily sighed lightly and stuck her tongue out "Whatever you say MOM!" she slammed the door shut and proceeded to take a shower.

Alex was once again finishing her make-up application in her spacious room. It had a wall that was covered in mirrors and a blue with purple bed in the center of the room her closet was on the left of the wall with mirrors. If you didn't look close enough you couldn't notice the closet there.

"Ah! That was a good shower!" Emily laid on the bed after she entered the room and looked at Alex

"Hey so I heard Devon was gonna be there at prom" Emily exhaled dreamily and placed her hand under her chin

"Well its time you go tap that you know" Alex grinned deviously at Emily as her face flared up in a red haze

"No way! He likes Erika! I mean I love the girl but..." Emily's eyes looked down as if something was of interest "Sometimes I feel she picks guys over us you get me?"

Alex shook her head and turned around "You know it's not always like that were like sisters we know each other long enough to know that it's never boys over girls"

Emily grinned as if not being bothered by anything anymore "As long as she's happy… I guess I can try to be happy too right?" Alex smiled and grabbed the dress that was beside the mirror wall and threw it at Emily's face

"Change already! Stop being naked!" Alex smiled and started placing her dress on. Emily eventually obligated to wear a dress, started dressing

"You know I always thought your room was really creepy looking" Emily voiced looking straight into the mirror wall "I mean why your parents even changed rooms with you…" As if realizing her own comment she laughed until tears came to her eyes. Alex blushed at the comment and turned away "Ew! That was something I did not need to know! I thought it was because they thought that wall was creepy… but now you got a point they didn't change rooms with me till I was 14…" She shook her head and gaged "I need water now thanks for the mental image of my parents Emily!" Emily smiled and waved "Your very much welcome! Ask me anything else I'll help ya!"

Emily looked up at the ceiling lying back down on the bed waiting for Alex to come back so they could leave. Eventually the lights in the room went out and Emily sat up looking behind her. "Alex you know I'm not scared I'm a horror fanatic! So just turn the lights on!" There was no response and Emily sighed getting up from the bed. What she didn't notice was a faint glow coming from the center of the mirrors.

Alex opened the door holding a glass of water. "Emily! Did you see that! The lights just went off!" Emily nodded but wondered how she should see Alex clearly in the darkness. Both of them realized that and turned towards the mirrored wall. They both blinked at the same time and approached the wall.

Emily couldn't hold her comment back "Hey Alex? Was this how your parents saw each other at night?" Emily smirked but couldn't see Alex's reaction but only her comment since she was so mesmerized by the glowing mirror. "Shut it Emily or ill lock you behind my parent's closet and its see through!" Emily raised both her hands in surrender "Well as much as I'd love to see your parents getting it on… What the hell is happening to your creepy mirror wall?" Emily frowned and forced herself to look away and at Alex who just kept staring at the wall slowly walking towards it completely ignoring Emily's comment "hey! Alex! Snap out of it!" she wave her hand in front of her face but there was no response only Alex walking forward. Emily frowned and smirked "I'm touching this shit first! Maybe it's some kind of freaky shit your parents left behind like glow sticks!" Emily walked right in front of the mirror and reached a hand towards it just as Alex blinked again "Don't touch it!" she screamed but it was too late Emily's hand traveled right through the mirror and she was sucked inside the mirror. "Emily!" Alex panicked and realized there was no other option other than following Emily inside the mirror. Right as Alex passed through the mirror it all turned black.


	2. Chapter 1

For them it was like floating in air. They were both together in the vast nothingness. Their beings were floating there but they could see. Not feeling or remembering anything all they were doing was floating in the stream of thoughts eyes open wide but blank. The first to see some light was Emily. Emily closed her eyes and slowly her being was evaporating into the vast nothingness being taken into some other body. Alexandra did nothing but float. No thoughts lingered in her mind she too floated among this vast nothingness. Just like Emily was vanished into another life same happened with Alex. She closed her eyes and drifted away vanishing into her new life.

Somewhere in Konoha!

Nurses were rushing left and right. "Go to room 150! Ms. Yoshino Nara is about to have twins! The Dr. Miss predicted it's going to be twins!" A nurse rushed at the aid of the other two nurses who were frantic. "Hurry get the blankets ready! There coming!" The head nurse was already beside the doctor waiting for the first baby to be born. A faint sound filled the room it was two loud cries. The doctor looked up and smiled handing the babies to the nurse.

"Congratulations it's a pair of healthy twins, a boy and a girl." The doctor turned around and left "I will come back later for the examination of health now please excuse me".

Ms. Nara turned to her husband and smiled faintly "What can we name their children?" Mr. Nara smiled and nodded at his wife "You name the boy and I'll name the girl" Ms. Nara glared at her husband "You better not pick an ugly name" Mr. Nara nodded and looked at his baby daughter. "Let's call he boy Shikamaru" His wife voiced smiling tenderly and then turned to the baby girl in Mr. Nara's arms "Then let's call her…. Moriko" Both husband and wife smiled tenderly at each other.

In another room in Konoha,

"Doctor! Doctor! We're losing her! We have to choose quickly!" The screams of nurses and a crying mother were all that filled that room. A different doctor nodded and turned to the woman. "Ma'am I'm very sorry b-but you have to choose who lives you or your baby?" The doctors voice faltered, he hated how he could not save both life's of there people but nothing ever has a happy ending. The crying mother shook her head "Please doctor save my precious baby! She means the world to me both my children do." The woman was the head of the Ten family and last one. She has a one year old daughter called TenTen and now she is giving birth to the unexpected second child. It was shortly that after the third shinobi war that the woman by the name of Akira Ten, received notice that her husband Kusuke Ten had died at the hands of the Nine-Tails, Just when the man was to come home to the news of a new baby.

The doctor nodded sadly and turned to the nurse. "Please get everything ready" The nurse nodded and left in a hurry. To Akira this baby was the last thing she had from her husband and that included TenTen she knew that both her children might not live on happy but they for sure were going to become strong shinobi like their father. Akira screamed again and ached her back. "Please hold her down any painful movement may cause the baby pain!" The nurses held the woman down and soothed her "Please Ms. Ten it's for the baby" Akira nodded and bit her lip containing all the pain to herself. She didn't know what would happen would her death be something she might regret looking over her children from heaven? Or would it be something she can get forgiven for? Those were questions she wanted answers to but she could not obtain because she loved this child that much. The pain subsided and the doctor handed the baby to the nurse. "Get the child some oxygen quick!" all but two nurses ran off to aid the baby that had just been born.

Akira frantically looked at the doctor. "Is my baby alright?! Please save my baby doctor! Please!" The doctor smiled sadly and nodded "The baby just needed some oxygen, you should be worrying about yourself Ms. Ten, you have some internal bleeding, and the real problem is your loosing too much blood that we cannot stop it in time..." The doctor turned towards the door just as a nurse holding a small pink blanket was. "Doctor the baby is fine" The nurse smiled and walked closer into the room. The doctor nodded and left the room "Please remain here Nurse Narita until its time" The nurse nodded and handed the pink fluff to the woman. Akira knew she was dying but it didn't felt like it she just felt that she was getting tired very quickly. The nurse smiled and nodded towards the baby. "Ms. Ten can we know what you will name the child?" Akira smiled and kissed the baby in the forehead gently "Her name will be Kei… Kei Ten Tachibana… just like my past husband's last name… Nurse Narita I beg of you to take care of my children… please just watch over them" Akira felt her last strength leave her and she smiled at the nurse "Love them like I would of loved them… tell them that I am… very sorry" Akira's last words were those of just the whisper of the wind. Nurse Narita nodded and got up walking out the door being met with the doctor who was also holding a bigger but similar baby.

"She's gone now time of death 9:20 am" The nurse took the recent born baby back into its place.

Seven years later

Emily now reborn in the Nara family as Moriko Nara. She was smart in her own way but never showed it she believed it would be better to keep silent. After she was born she was seen to be a very fragile baby she couldn't do things other could but that's what made her become secluded from society. She read books of all kinds and she always yearned to have that one best friend. Compared to Emily, Alexandra was born into the Ten family that consisted of only her one year older sister Tenten. They were both taken in by Nurse Narita that was until they believed were old enough to live on their own. Tenten now the age of 8 moved out with Kei into a two bed apartment and goes to the ninja academy with Kei.

Moriko Nara is in class 2-A at the age of seven as to Kei she is in class 1-A. These two girls who were reborn never once made contact with each other. It seemed like something wanted to keep them apart just for a last second change. As said it was last second that they met.

This takes even further than the six years that have passed… This story begins six more years into the future.

Six More Years Later

Moriko's POV

'Last year man… last year!' I talked to myself and smiled lightly. Ever since I was a small child I was always a small fragile looking little thing. I thought that I had no other way to live but I was wrong. I was going to be a ninja and ninja's have to be strong, so I had to stop being fragile. Thing was… I never really liked humans. It's not that I hate them it's just that even though I fit within them, none of them understood me. I sat in the back of the class and just like my lazy twin brother I had the need to fall asleep. I yawned and placed my elbow on the desk and my head on the palm of my hand waiting for the bell to ring.

The bell rang and everyone was inside. There was something that was coming running. Yelling to get out of the way. Suddenly the door opened and in came a girl with long brown hair who was talking with the teacher.

Iruka-Sensei turned to us and coughed "Children it was a last thing notice but a student from another class moved to our class please welcome Kei Ten Tachibana to our class. Kei" he motioned to her. She smiled and saluted.

"Yo! Names Kei Ten Tachibana, I hope we get along" she bowed and just as she looked up she locked eyes with me and then I stared back.

Suddenly I felt pain in my head and I clutched it tight. The same thing was happening to her. Next thing you know there was nothing but darkness around me.


	3. Chapter 2

Kei's POV

It was… like fireworks! All these images and information coming into my brain. My real name was Alexandra Evermore and Emily&Erika were my best friends. It was… like I was reborn here. I didn't die in my old world I simply used a passage to get to this place but my soul was sent to a new body and poof I was born. I liked this life to the extent. My sister here (Tenten) was very determined but sometimes it made me feel like I was the one who killed our mother. I didn't mean for it to be like that. Was my coming into this world bad? I won't ever know. All these things that were buried in the deepest part of my mind. I was a tug to my subconscious like a rope that was pulling me upwards.

Moriko's POV

What are these memories? N-no this can't be, I'm not really Shika's sister. Has my whole life been a lie? The last thing I remember was that I was getting ready for prom….. What happened with Alex, is she alright? What happened to me? Am I in some sort of joke show? If that was the case this isn't funny. Why did this happened to me…? It's those glow sticks fault! I clutched my head and shook my head. Everything was out of place for me. There were so many questions I wanted answered. Just what happened…? It was then that I felt warmth. My senses were coming back to me… It was time for my awakening.

3rd POV

Both children woke up. Lost in their own thoughts about each other and their safety. Kei stood from the room excusing herself from the nurse who was there checking up on her. Moriko looked at the ceiling and then to her left were her brother was there sleeping. 'That lazy ass' she thought and suddenly it came to her… She wasn't from this world, she belonged somewhere else. She stood and ran out. Kei was walking out she had no care in the world it wasn't like someone was home waiting for her. Moriko wandered around the streets looking around. The streets were the same as she had seen them in her previous life in the show called 'Naruto'. 'I can't believe I'm actually here' she thought. Neither of them knew that their questions would be answered soon. Moriko sighed and though of an idea she would go hide in the Hokage mountains it wasn't like someone was there 24/7 it would only be a temporary home till she could figure out if Alex was here… somewhere and how the hell she ended up here… It would suck if Alex ended up in black butler and she got stuck in Naruto. Moriko looked at the sky and sighed sleep claiming her again in a dreamless sleep.

*~Next Day~*

Moriko opened her eyes at the time of dawn. I was the perfect time to go walking and to make sure that she got to class not to run into Shika. Kei sighed landing from a tree and petting a small dog that was running towards her. She too was walking early to class, she helped the teachers set up each class and clean the boards, why she did this things, and she wasn't sure. 'I wonder if Emily's here too… she would have loved it here…' she thought. The gate to the academy was opened and she made herself at home. It was about 30 minutes before class already. "Good Morning Iruka-Sensei" Kei said smiling and bowing politely. Iruka smiled and nodded "Good morning Kei thanks for volunteering today but make sure it's not every day" he said. Kei smiled and nodded. Kei sighed 'I always thought if one day I came early Iruka would be kissing Kakashi… dam Emily getting me addicted to yaoi…' she thought smiling. Moriko walked into class after some girls and sat in the back of the class making sure that if Shika was to walk inside she would not be noticeable.

Moriko's POV

I looked around making sure that Shika was not to walk in at any moment. I looked to the front of the class just to see two things that were strange… 1) a girl who I don't remember ever seeing in the class before was there 2) Shikamaru walked in and locked eyes with me which either A) means mom is looking for me and I will not make it to graduation B) he just told mom I stayed with a friend and he was too lazy to come and ask me where I was. I sighed with relief and rested my head down on the desk. It was too troublesome to deal with all of this, mom was not going to be happy when I went back. I really didn't want to go back to the compound, I didn't want to be near him, no that wasn't it; I couldn't be near him. Shikamaru was too observant he will figure out what I am now trying to hide from everyone and I couldn't let anyone know, not even the brother I loved so much….. Damn why, why couldn't I have been born into another family. Now that I remember everything my perverted mind was thinking of inappropriate thoughts that involved my twin brother. 'No! Bad brain, do not be thinking that, Shika might be able to read your mind or, or maybe Ino will go into her mind and be able to see her thoughts…. Oh god that will be worse, but then again those ab- NO! BAD BRAIN!' I was having difficulty not just looking at him and checking him out… just how long have I not done this! Then again maybe I can do many things that I had questions to… like Kakashi's mask… or if Sasuke's hair is gravity defiant just like Kakashi's, Tenten's and Temari's sexual preferences and also if Gaara has anything under his robes. It was then that I noticed that Iruka-Sensei had paired us all with someone to spar I was going against someone one called Kei Tachibana.

Kei's POV

I sighed and rubbed my temples and blinked at the board. There… was another Nara child?! What no, no, no that is not possible it's something that is not in the anime! Wait then that means… that…she… she's EMILY! Wait what if it's not her… but my coming into this world threw the balance off and this world had to create another persona to equalize the balance. I sighed and stood up walking outside following after the class. I was thinking back into the time that Tenten actually took the time to teach me something… Something about not wanting me to bring shame to her. I waited below a tree as everyone was sparing I watched everyone closely. I had to find their weak points I turned to the Nara girl. She looked like Shikamaru… except that when he was sparing she kept staring at his ass… yes that had to be Emily, and I had the perfect plan to expose her… I just had to wait for lunch.

Suddenly I was called to the small sparing arena. I stood before her, she reminded me of the Oc Emily wanted to have well… not exactly since she ended up as Shikamaru's sister. I sighed and placed myself in a defensive position. "Girls are you ready!?" Iruka nodded "Begin" she leaped up and tried to kick me. I blocked just like my sister taught me too. I saw an opening and did a round house kick. She drew herself back and sighed "I give up" she put her hands up in the air and bowed "thanks" she left back into line and I followed soon after we were dismissed into lunch.

I yawned lightly and made myself go to the class to get my lunch and then I had decided that I had to face Moriko Nara AKA Emily. I forgot my lunch I was determined to burst her bubble. I looked around the class and spotted her up on the last seats. I grinned and just as I was about to ask her something… Nara boy sat beside her.

Moriko's POV

I turned to my side and gulped. My se- I mean my brother was there staring at me. 'Hold down the blush hold it down!' I had to mentally train in that moment not to give away anything to him. "Um... Hi?" I said lightly looking at my lunch. He narrowed his eyes 'oh shit! Oh shit! He knows something's up' I was thinking before he could say anything I acted "I'm sorry! I didn't go home because I got a bad grade! Mom's gonna kill me sorry! Sorry!" I said lying and looked down at my food and stuffing my face so I wouldn't answer whatever he was gonna say. He sighed and nodded before Choji came over to talk to Shikamaru. Choji was a family friend... Well he talked more to Shika than me but away from that I looked up and saw Kei there looking at me. I didn't know why but it looked like she knew something. Soon she came near me I shivered. "Oh Hey Shikamaru, Choji can I talk to Moriko really quick?" she said both of them nodded but they didn't move. I saw her sigh and then smirk at me again "oh I just wanted to say did you know that Levi is actually Mikasa's uncle?" she said. It was something I had to quickly respond "Lie! There's no prove to that!" I slammed my hands in the table and then I covered my mouth. 'Shit! They don't know about anime here!' I was having a mental break down that I sat down my brother and Choji looking at me like crazy.

Kei's POV

I knew it was her… now I just had to wait for her dense brain to make the connection. I traveled back to my desk and waited for her response.


End file.
